En medio, un cristal
by Rosablake
Summary: Mientras dura su estancia en prisión, Faith reflexiona sobre los lazos que la unen a su némesis y a la persona que pueda darle un nuevo sentido a su vida.


**En medio, un cristal.**

Hola! Aquí os dejo mi primera incursión en el mundo del fan fic, en concreto, esta historia pertenece al universo de Buffy Cazavampiros y su Spin- off, Ángel. Se situaría en la cuarta temporada de Buffy y la primera de Ángel, cuando Faith se encuentra en prisión.

En mi headcanon, Faith es bisexual, y se siente atraída por Buffy.

DISCLAIMER: Esta historia no es mía ( más quisiera yo), sino que ha salido de la ingeniosa mente de Joss Whedon, creador de Buffy y Ángel.

En su caso no era cierto.

Había oído historias, claro que sí, e incluso ella misma las había contado. Historias sobre como _esa_ clase de personas merecían un castigo peor. Peor que el encierro permanente y claustrofóbico y rutinario y desesperante y gris y jodidamente aburrido. O al menos hasta que ella misma pasó a estar dentro del grupo _esa clase de personas_.

Ahora Faith sabía que para ella no habría nada peor que vivir encerrada en una jaula, con otras gilipollas desesperadas como ella que no habían sido capaces de atarse en corto antes de que las pillaran, joder. Antes de que la cagaran.

Era evidente que ella la había cagado, también. No como la otra. La perfecta, la obediente, la heroína de la historia, la estúpida estirada que ni siquiera era capaz de…

No sabía de qué no era capaz Buffy, la verdad. Odiaba admirarla, tanto como odiaba no poder odiarla de verdad.

También odiaba _arrepentirse_. Porque era poco divertido y muy profundo y ella no quería ser ninguna de las dos cosas (y porque también odiaba la vergüenza y la sensación de fraude que la acosaba por la noche, por el día, a todas horas, porque ella no era una _cazadora de verdad_ como la otra. Sólo una _asesina_ ).

Sabía que el alma existía, joder, y ella había empeñado la suya y todavía no sabía muy bien por qué. ¿Por él? ¿El padre postizo y diabólico al que debería haber ayudado a cargarse y al que a pesar de todo quería? (no quiere, eso no, _joder no por favor todavía no)._

Pero cuando _ese que es como ella_ venía a verla fingía. Claro.

Se esforzaba mucho (ella que odiaba esforzarse porque sólo se le daba bien _sentir),_ por aparentar una paz que no sentía. Ni de coña, ¿ paz, yo, aquí, entre cuatro paredes, sin ruido, ni viento, ni chupasangres a los que matar, ni pringados con los que bailar, ni chicas ( no rubias, claro que no rubias) entre cuyas piernas perderse?

Pero él la hacía creer. Creer en que era posible. Pagar y cumplir. Ser perdonada, ¿ y perdonarse acaso? Vivir con el equipaje que una misma se había buscado por imprudente y loca y zorra.

La cárcel sólo era una pequeña parada en el camino. En _su camino._ Porque la detestaba, pero aún se detestaba más a sí misma fuera de ella.

Y porque por primera vez se sentía ¿querida? Joder eso son memeces, imbecilidades que la hacían parecer una niñata asustada. Y ella podía ser una niñata, pero nunca, jamás, (imposible), se asustaba (sólo a veces, cuando pensaba que _no tenía remedio_ ).

Porque claro, él la visitaba. Nadie más lo hacía. Ni siquiera la santurrona que era exactamente igual que ella, que tan bien _podría comprenderla_ si no se hubiera esforzado tanto por dejar claro que ellas dos _no eran iguales._ Desde el principio, antes incluso de que ella intentara suplantarla y joder a sus amigos y matarla.

Pero joder, también intentó matarlo a _él_. Y él, se daba cuenta, era el único que la _veía._ ¿ Cómo no, si ellos eran, en el fondo, exactamente lo mismo? Incluso la compartían a _ella_ (no como Faith querría, claro, porque eso implicaría no estar en una cárcel y que ella se dejase follar también por Faith y no sólo por el vampiro al que tanto quería. Porque a él si lo perdonaba. Al parecer era más aceptable tener un alma de prestado que tener una rota y descolorida).

La veía, y la compadecía ( y era el único al que se lo permitiría, jamás), y hasta Faith pensaba que la quería de verdad, como el viejo quiere al niñato que se parece a él pero que es lo suficientemente joven como para arreglarse y no ser una copia de los errores del padre.

Ángel era un monstruo, y ella sabía de oscuridad y muerte y deseo e ira. Sabía que nunca tenías tanto poder sobre ti mismo como cuando le quitabas a alguien la vida y ésta se escurría de su cuerpo frente a tus ojos.

Una vez que lo hacía eras un yonkie. Lo deseabas y te repugnaba, te dabas asco, te agenciabas de una suciedad eterna (o al menos, en el caso de él, porque ella pensaba morir. Y sospechaba que joven. Algo que también tenía en común con la _otra_ , cuya alma probablemente todavía no estaba tan jodida, aunque al tiempo).

Por eso, cuando Ángel iba a visitarla, nunca apartaba la vista de los ojos que la miraban desde detrás de un cristal.

Sentaba bien mirarse y pensar, por una vez, que no todo estaba perdido.


End file.
